


Valentines day

by Fudged_Up_Fanfics



Series: Fudged up Fanfics! [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash you whore, F/M, M/M, PSYCHOLASAGNE, YAY HO-OH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudged_Up_Fanfics/pseuds/Fudged_Up_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena and Calem went on a date<br/>With Plusle and Minun.<br/>Sycamore is with Lysandre.<br/>Yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines day

It was a nice day in the Kalos Region. Serena was just walking out of the Winding forest with her Minun in her arms, on her way to Snowbelle city. She was meeting Calem there for her date with him. She smiled lightly, but when she got there, she frowned. She saw Professor Sycamore with Lysandre, who was in a dress. It was super frilly and flowy, just like a wedding dress. He even had the veil too.   
Calem came from behind Serena, holding his Plusle and paused when he saw Lysandre. He widened his eyes in shock, and covered his eyes. He was now scarred for life. Serena quickly led Calem away so that they didn’t have to stay there for another minute.  
Lysandre giggled. “This, is like, the best date ever~! Like, thank you Augustine, my smoochy woochy bear~!” Sycamore smiled at his one and only love.  
“Yes, it has been a great date, my lover. But my love, why are you wearing that dress? Where is your usual outfit?”   
“In the wash. My grunts---- I mean, my roommates put paint on it! Yeah… Roommates…” Lysandre chuckled lightly. Sycamore raised an eyebrow but nodded. They continued to be gay with each other until Ash appeared in a dress, just like Lysandre’s. “Ash, what the fucks are you doing here? You’re still fucking ten years old!” Sycamore cried out, then Lysandre added, “Ash, you, like, whore! You stole my dress and made it your own! You slut!”

Ash beamed at the insults Lysandre and Sycamore gave him, and blew kissy faces at them. Suddenly! Serena and Calem came from their date, slightly dishevelled from their running away from Lysandre (Or was that it? *WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE*) and saw Ash.   
“Ash, you’re still ten? WTF?” Serena asked, pouting, and holding Calem’s hand. Ash then proceeded to blow kissy faces at Calem, which made Serena angry. “Don’t do that! Calem is my boyfriend!” She hissed, before pushing Ash away from Calem who was really uncomfortable with Ash leering at him.  
Lysandre and Calem found themselves next to each other and glanced at each other. “He’s still a ten year old?” Calem asked. Lysandre nodded.  
“Yep. My fucking grandmother was his friend.”  
“Who’s your grandmother?”  
“Her name is Misty.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Yeah.”

Suddenly, while no one was looking, Ho-Oh flew out of Lysandre’s hair while holding a pistol. “ASH IT’S TIME TO DIE!” Ho-Oh cried in a human voice and proceeded to shoot the fuck out of Ash. Ash died an idiot.  
Everyone laughed and cheered. “NO MORE IDIOT! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!” Sycamore cried and got naked, running away with Lysandre.  
“Wait, was that Psycho and Lasagne running past?” A young female mused to herself, shaking her head, and watching her Pichu play the ukulele.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! WE'RE BACK!  
> Thunder made this. Check the profile to find out who she is!


End file.
